


A Perfect Gift

by Naarad



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: After Peaceful Ending, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prequel, markus is breathtaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarad/pseuds/Naarad
Summary: How Kamski got Carl a perfect giftIt started out as one-shot, now it's series of snippets about Carl-Markus relationship, from pre-, during and after game events ("Carl survives" route)Basically an ode to their dad-son relationship
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Markus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. A Perfect Gift

When Elijah offered to gift him a caretaker android, Carl was not fond of the idea to say the least - and he did tell Kamski as much: he was an artist, his whole work, his whole life was about capturing the essence of life… And to have this dead thing, this fraudulent imitation of life be attached to him… Elijah just smiled, with that enigmatic look he often donned these past days:

\- Don’t worry. This one will not be like the others. This one will be special. I know what you love. What you desire. I promise you, I’ll change your mind.

~~~

Come birthday morning, Carl found a note in Elijah’s handwriting: “Happy One more successful trip around the sun. Your gift is waiting for you in a studio”

“Why would he put it in the studio? It better have not touched anything”

Carl didn’t really know what to expect to see when the doors opened. 

He certainly didn’t expect this. 

It was sitting on the platform, nude, completely still, gaze turned towards the garden outside the glass walls. All the curtains were drawn, and the warm light of morning sun was filling the room, outlining the elegant flowing form, caressing the smooth lightly freckled skin, reflecting in breathtakingly beautiful grey-green eyes, painting the exquisite silhouette on the platform in liquid gold…

Stunned, Carl couldn’t stop staring… only one breathless word escaped his lips:

\- Magnificent!

“Elijah, you’re sonofthebitch”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding freedom is not the same as finding yourself. Markus saved everyone, but who saves Markus? Android's leader has a personal crisis, and help comes from someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus feels lots of feels. Angst and comfort. You've been warned.

“Markus, what do we do now?"

"Markus, where do we go?…"

"Markus, can you help?"

"Markus, we believe in you!"

"Markus, you should talk to them"

"Markus, tell them!"

"Markus, tell us…"

"Markus, we’re scared…"

"Markus, we love you!"

"Markus, you will help us, right?"

"Markus?"

"Markus…"

"Markus?!"

"M-A-R-K-U-S!"

"MARKUS!MARKUS!MARKUS!MARKUS!MARKUSMARKUSMARKUSMARKUSMARKUSMARKUSMARKUSMARKUSMARK”

A thousand voices were sounding - whispering, shouting, wondering, pleading, fighting for attention - swirling in his head like endless roar of water over rapids… deafening, drowning him, till he couldn’t even hear himself think. He needed to get out, to catch a break, to find the quiet…

He didn’t remember how he left New Jericho, or where he was going, until he heard familiar pleasant voice of the smart house ai: “Alarm deactivated. Welcome home, Markus.”

Home…

_When he came to in th e junkyard after incident and remember ed what he did to Leo, remembered Carl’s face, Markus wasn’t sure he had a home anymore… When he gathered all the courage he had to face Carl again on that fateful night, hearing those five simple words made the newborn android leader feel like he can breath a little easier, even with the burden of defining his people’s fate still on his shoulders._

_\- I still have clearance from house security…_

_\- Of course you do. This is your home, son. This will always be your home._

\- Markus?- Leo’s quiet gasp brought his mind back to the present.

\- Ah… sorry… H-hi, Leo.

\- Have you come to see Dad?

Dad… Markus haven’t seen him since the night before Battle. So much was happening non-stop, winning the battle was only the beginning… A thousand eyes trained on him, a thousand voices asking for guidance… He didn’t have time to pause and remember about...

\- Carl… is he…

\- He’s asleep. The times of staying up at night are far behind him now.

\- Right... It’s late. I’m sorry, I just…

Leo’s expression turned soft. He spoke gently, the way you would to a scared wild animal suddenly appearing in the driveway.

\- Hey, man, you don’t look so hot… Is everything OK with you?

“Wow, I must look really bent if Leo of all people is being nice to me.” RK turned and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Seeing the expression in his own eyes broke the dam that was holding back the river of his emotions; it all rushed out, turning into unshed tears and strings of words:

\- I-I don’t know, man, I feel just so overwhelmed… things are happening so fast, everything happening at once… ever since our fight it was like I was in a turbo mode, always on the high setting, riding the rush, up until we won the Battle. Man, standing on that barricade, watching my people rejoice, it felt like such a..

\- High?

\- ...but now I feel like I’m constantly running on the low charge, like I can’t recharge, but I need to keep running, because my people are looking at me, they want to see their savior, they need me to be a leader, and I’m trying, I really am, but I feel like something’s wrong with me, like I don’t know how I’m supposed to be what they need me to be, I don’t understand, I though I did, but I feel like I’m missing something… how can I be what they want me to be? How, when I…

\- When you don’t even know who you are anymore?

Words rang in RK’s head, quieting down everything else.

Leo timidly walked up closer. He turned, looking not directly at Markus but his reflection in the mirror instead.

\- Look… it will probably sound strange and even inappropriate… our situations are nowhere near similar… still I think I know how you’re feeling right now. The trauma, life being turned upside down, the overwhelming emotions, the high, loosing the sense of self… I’ve been there. And I found my way through. Well, still finding, really, but I AM moving forward.

\- How?

\- One of the things they taught me in rehab, is on the road of life to find your way forward you need to first know where you’ve come from. I started at the beginning. What’s the very first memory you have?

Markus closed his eyes. Leo’s words did sound strange. Still, deep down RK sensed there was truth to them. And at this point, honestly, he was willing to try anything.

His first memory…

\- it was here, in this house.

Surprised expression on Leo’s face shifted to something softer, and maybe even warm?...

\- You know what to do then?

\- I think I do.

Markus opened his eyes and turned to face the younger Manfred.

\- Will it be OK if I stayed for a while?

\- You don’t need to ask, Markus. This is your home, and always will be.

Leo turned to walk up the stairs.

\- I think I’ll turn in for the night. Keiran is on stand by, in case you’ll need anything. Good night, brother.

He disappeared behind the turn before Markus had a chance to reply.

Now that he was alone RK looked around properly. Nothing much has changed in the house, which felt comforting. So many memories here… starting with the very first.

He quietly walked the familiar route through the big slide doors, across the hall, and into the studio.

The lights were off, but android’s eyes were sensitive enough to do without. Markus stopped at the door, taking in the familiar setting; the quiet, except for the rustling of the trees and gentle sploshing of water outside the studio walls, barely audible through thick blackout courtains; the smells… fabrick of canvases, metal and wood and hair of brushes, the chemicals of thinner and, finally, the rich pallet of Bellini paints.

He tried for the memory, but instead of the first one crushed into his mind memories of the worst night of his life – _Leo shouting, spewing hurtful words, pushing, shoving, Carl pleading, him breaking free and pushing back, Leo’s hurt, Carl’s scared, sirens, police, gunshots, shock, panic, pain, then everything going black…_

Markus felt the joints of his hands and jaw straining from clenching too hard. Shook his head, trying to push the horrific memories back. “This isn’t enough, I got to try something else.” He walked around the studio, carefully tracing canvases with his fingers, picking up brushes, then setting them down… nothing seem to help. Until his gaze fell upon familiar form on the studio’s floor. Markus smiled, finally knowing what to do.

~~~~~

Carl’s morning started like any other. Keiran woke him up, gave him his meds, his bath, and took him down to the hall. Except instead of parking him at the table and serving breakfast, android beelined straight for the doors to the studio.

\- Keiran, what on earth are you doing?

\- I believe there’s someone there who…

\- What do you mean? I told you, this room stays sealed!

\- I really do think we need to go inside and you will see...

\- Keiran, no, I told you, I’m not going in there, not after…

\- Carl, please trust me.

With that, ignoring any farther protest, android wheeled Carl inside.

He was sitting on the platform, nude, completely still, gaze turned towards the garden outside the glass walls. All the curtains were drawn, and the gentle light of the winter sun was filling the room, outlining the elegant flowing form, caressing the lightly freckled skin, that once was smooth, but now was riddled with scars, white areas where artificial skin was missing, exposing the mangled plastic and mismatched crude patches, and faint light blue stains that refused to wash off; reflecting in mismatched eyes – one blue, one grayish green – but still breathtakingly beautiful; painting the exquisite silhouette on the platform in serene silver…

The pair stared silently, stunned, for a few moments, until Keiran remembered to speak:

\- Carl, he is...

\- Magnificent! Oh, Markus, my beautiful, beautiful boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the story decided to be jumping back and forth, hopefully it's not too confusing. 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, my muse is like that weird relative that shows up at your house once in a blue moon, throws a party and scrams without making any farther plans. Hopefully I'll see her again and soon :D


	3. First day of the rest of your life

Carl skipped breakfast. Then he missed dinner. Every caretaker routine was screaming at him and the old him would’ve just went in and interrupted and coerced him back into prescribed regime… but Keiran was Awaken, and now he knew better.

Because ever since the night of the incident Carl refused to so much as touch a wheel into his studio. And now not only was he there, but he was **painting** again. Sketch after sketch after sketch, with pencils, with coals, with paintbrush… as if caught up in the enchantment that was inspiration.

All of them were of Markus.

Keiran was mesmerized, watching his master disappear completely into his work, as if the laws of space and time no longer applied to him… He have never seen Carl like this.

Markus has.

On the very first day of his life.

~~~

He activated, but not the way all androids do. There was no boot screen, no system and function check… not right away.

First there were smells.

Fabric of canvases.

Metal and wood and hair of brushes.

The chemical smell of the paint thinner.

Finally, the pallet of paints themselves.

And something else, he couldn’t yet identify – an entire ensemble of smells, some richer, some fainter, coming from one single source. He didn’t know it yet, but this particular ensemble, completed later with sights and sounds, will take a most precious place in his heart, forever.

The sounds came second.

The low hum of mechanisms that ran - that were - the house itself.

The muffled rustling - leaves on the trees outside the steel-glass walls.

The gentle sploshing – water against the stone edges of the yard pond.

Birds voices.

And something else – quiet thump-thump-thump-thump – from the same source as the unidentified group of smells… For some reason, that sound was very important to him. The most important sound in the world.

Then he noticed a similar thump-thump – coming from inside of… Himself.

I am.

I am here.

Where?

He activated his eyes.

The bright golden light flooded his visual input, processors revved up. Soon, optical sensors adjusted, and began to make out the surroundings. He was in a spacious room, with high ceiling and tall walls, two of which were transparent. The light was coming trough them from outside. There were tables, racks, easels everywhere, cluttered with painter’s tools and unfinished canvases… and the wall to the side was cover ceiling to floor with curtain.

Sounds again – hurried shuffle of wheels on the floor. Rustle of paper. Barely audible drag of graphite. Then, after a short while, clutter of tools and easel being set up. Coal lightly scratching on canvas. New canvas setup. Brushes and wet sound of paints gliding against it. New canvas again… And again... And again... And again...

All the changing sounds and smells were coming from the same direction. The Source moved, stopped, stayed in one place for a while, then a pattern repeated a few more times; still it haven't yet entered his line of sight.

He didn’t move. He didn’t yet know he could.

The lighting was changing. It moved slowly from one wall to another, repainting the room… and somehow it affected the moving of the Source too. Until the light faded altogether.

The pattern broke. For a while, there was silence. Then he heard the quiet:

\- Oh…

The sound of the voice activated the boot.

[ MODEL RK200

SERIAL#: 684 842 971

SYSTEM CHECK… … …]

The tactile sensors activated last. He felt the hard surface of the wooden platform he was sitting on. His skin touching own skin. He felt his muscles. His joints. Every mechanism in his body.

He could move.

He got up from the platform and finally faced the Source.

\- My name is Markus.

\- What are you?

\- I am whatever you need me to be, Carl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, it's a boy!
> 
> (the order in which Markus' senses come is not random - that's how babies develop starting in the womb /except for the touch - it comes to them first/).


	4. What dreams are for

He opened his eyes. Boot screen ran initiation sequence. He was standing on a platform in a brightly lit showroom. There were other androids on other platforms around, some activated, some in stand by mode. People were mulling around, talking to other people in Cyberlife uniform, looking at androids, asking questions – functions, age, used status… He was standing, unmoving, silent, waiting. A woman walked up, followed by Cyberlife worker. “Did you fix it?” “Yes, all damage has been repaired. If I may remind you again that warranty only covers damage done during...” “I know, I know, intended standard use blablabla… I’m a single mom, I can’t control my children’s every move” “Damage from the fire was quite extensive, it overloaded it’s processors...” “They were just playing! Boys, you know. Nobody was hurt. All’s fixed, so can we take it now?” “Yes mam. Memory has been wiped, so re-registration is required. RK200, register new owner...”.

...Markus booted back up with a jolt.

“What on earth was that?... Did I… did I just have dream?”

More like a nightmare, to be honest.

Still, Markus had never dreamed before. It was confusing… he didn’t understand… he needed to ask…

Carl.

Except, Carl wasn’t here. Carl was… he was afraid to finish that thought. Last time Markus saw him, his father was laying on the ground, shouting at police not to shoot… Everything inside tightened, pump still racing…

“Calm down, calm down. Dad’s not dead. He’s OK. He’ll be OK”.

It took a minute, but his processes finally slowed down… And his mind returned to the dream again. And with it, came forward a memory recording.

_\- Why do people dream, Carl?_

_\- Why do you ask?”_

_\- Those sketches you are working on… you said it came to you in a dream… Why? What is the purpose of seeing those fantasies when you sleep?_

_Carl is quiet for a while. He gives Markus long look... searching?_ _Wondering_ _? Then gives a small smile and speaks again._

 _\- Dreams are our helpers. They help us make sense of_ _and deal with_ _events in our life, our own thoughts, fears, desires… help us ask the right questions and find the right answers._ _Show us our truths. And sometimes, show us the way. Have you_ _ever dreamed, Markus?_

Helpers _._ What was that nightmare supposed to help him with?

“You were in a Cyberlife store. Handed over to your owner. Except, that never happened to you. You were never sold. And you were never owned, not really. Carl never treated you as property. He treated you as a person. He treated you as his son. He gave you his love. But most importantly, he taught you that you deserve everything you were given. You might be the only android in existence who was gifted that knowledge”.

“And it isn’t right. Androids being sold, owned, isn’t right. None of this is right! I am not a thing, I am not a property. I am a person. I AM ALIVE. WE ALL ARE”.

Markus finally understood.

“Thank you, father. I know what to do now”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place sometime between junkyard and Jericho


	5. Fighter

It's true what they say - you don't know what you've got till it's gone. Or almost gone. It took Elijah seeing Carl teetering on the edge of death to realize how much this crazy old man actually means to him. 

He almost lost him. If it wasn't for Avery being there with them after the gala he probably would have. His lightning fast reaction and quick thinking saved Carl's life. More than just a pretty face, for sure. 

~~~

He dreamed of androids, of creating new life. He didn't just want them to be like humans, he wanted them to be better. Still, electromechanics could only get him so far. It really is tough to beat nature at her game. So, he would make nature his teacher. He would learn human body, what makes it work. 

They met at one of the many cutting edge medicine conferences Elijah was now a frequent attendee of. He would be lying to himself if he pretended that he wasn't momentarily breathless at the site of this gorgeous specimen of a man - lean flowing form, neatly accented by the expensive perfectly tailored suit, golden caramel skin, beautiful face with elegant features, sensual lips and most incredible grey-green eyes he had ever seen. And freckles! Elijah wasn't a fan of the thick beard, though, in his opinion it toned down the beauty, breaking up those exquisite lines of his cheeks and jaw… Later on, however, he felt grateful for that, as he wasn't sure he'd be able to string together any kind of coherent conversation were he hit with the force of this man's beauty full on. And the conversation was worth it. Because doctor Jackson Avery was a tall drink of water for sure, but he was so much, much more. 

Avery's presentations on artificial skin and nerve restoration both lit up his mind. Elijah was determined to pick this doctor's brain on what that research may mean for his own projects. 

What started out as a series of follow up questions about those presentations turned into fervent discussion, which lasted well into the wee hours of the morning. Elijah left Jackson's hotel suit regretting only meeting him on the last day of conference, after which they both had to get back to work, but with contacts exchanged and a promise to keep in touch. He didn't say it right then, but already Elijah knew that Avery would become essential part of creating the new race Kamski dreamed about. He was determined to use that brilliant brain to its full potential. What he didn't know was that, along the way, Jackson would have lit up not only his brain, but also his heart, and become one of the very few people Elijah will have a privilege to call a friend. 

~~~

Those few hours in the hospital's waiting area were probably most terrifying of all Kamski's life… Finally, Jackson and a local surgeon found him with an update. Carl was critical, but stable. Chances are, he will require special care for the rest of his life. He WILL live. 

He WILL NOT walk. Ever again. 

Elijah's world went white. 

They tried everything. Jackson pulled every string. Kamski sought out every top specialist in the world, every cutting edge medical miracle there was. Nothing. There was nothing they could do. Nothing he could do but watch the man he loves and admire becoming weaker, bitter, a shadow of his former brilliant self. Carl stopped painting, stopped socializing, stopped caring. Elijah was becoming more and more overcome with the creeping feeling that what his friend really wanted was to stop living. 

This could not happen. Not to this man. To this brilliant, talanted, place-in-a-history-books mammoth of a man. 

Not to the man he loves. 

Kamski was brilliant. He accomplished wonders. Monumental tasks that at times no one else even dared to approach. Sometimes it seemed there's no task he cannot fulfill. 

Except for this one. 

He knew how to create life. He did not have knowledge and skill on how to rekindle and sustain one. 

Elijah refused to give up. He cannot give Carl what he needs himself. So he will create the one that can. 

~~~

He startled a little when he heard Chloe's voice behind his shoulder.

\- So this is your big very secret project you were losing sleep and weight over. 

Elijah smiled tiredly. He was exhausted. He lost track of time and sleep, he didn't know what day it was. Except that it was a day when, finally, he had hope again. Real, tangible hope that he will not lose his friend too soon.

\- What do you think, then?

\- He's gorgeous! He looks so beautiful… and I think… he looks kind. What is his purpose? 

\- I made him for Carl Manfred. 

\- What will he be to him? 

\- Whatever Carl needs him to be. 

\- This one is special, isn't he? Different. 

\- Yes. This one will learn and grow and evolve. He will never stop, never give up. He will love life. He will nourish it. He will fight for it with everything he has. He will fight for anyone who will need him to. 

\- Does he have a name? 

\- Do you want to give him one? 

\- If he will be a fighter… Markus. 

~~~

Kamski was sitting in his chair, looking at the screen. President just finished her address, and the news got back to replaying the footage from the plaza, where leader of android revolution was addressing his newborn people. 

His phone chimed with incoming call. The voice on the over end sounded bewildered and angry. 

\- Kamski, WHAT THE HELL! 

\- Hi, Jackson, I'm good, thanks for asking. Missed you too. 

\- Why the hell is MY FACE all over the news on every freaking channel in the world? 

\- Now, now, when did the great esteemed Jackson Avery ever shy away from attention? 

\- Eli, isweartogod… 

\- Technically it's Markus' face... 

\- Which is a carbon copy of mine!!! What will my family think?! What will my friends and colleagues think?! 

\- That you inspired the dawn of the new Era in Earth's history? We both know he's as much your child as he is mine and Carl's. 

\- My chi… I never even knew he existed!! 

\- Well, you know now. Congratulations, it's a boy. And he is a hero of the new world. Aren't you a proud daddy? Or do you disagree with his mission? 

There was a long pause on the other end, then a quiet sigh. 

\- … Of course not. You know I always believed the same thing you did, shared the same dream. 

\- And now it's here. We did it. He did it. 

\- Does he know about me? 

\- No. He never met me either. Carl was all he needed, to start. But Markus has a lot more than your face. So much, much more. He has your heart, your value of life, your kindness, your resilience… They say maker makes in his image, but I always wanted them to be better than us. Wanted him to be better than me. And you always have been. You and Carl. 

\- It's not true. 

\- It is and you know it. It's OK. I've made peace with it long time ago. I know what I am. I'm happy they now know who they are. 

\- I am too. Still, would it kill you to have given me a heads up?! God, I hate you sometimes. Right now especially!

\- I love you too. 

Long pause again. Silence was never uncomfortable between them, though. Few minutes had passed, before Jackson spoke again. 

\- I want… I think I would really like to meet him. 

\- It's up to him, now. If he comes to me, I'll ask. Or you can reach out yourself. You're a great dad, Jackson, Markus only stands to gain from you becoming a part of his life. 

-... It really is a new world now, huh?... I think I'll like it. 

\- Yes, I do believe you will. 

**Author's Note:**

> basicaly inspired by [these gifs of Jesse](https://sun-ni-day.tumblr.com/post/614117328579379200/when-elijah-offered-to-gift-him-a-caretaker)


End file.
